Inheritor of Heroes (Rewrite)
by OldManPot
Summary: He is the successor of the heroes. Even with a body of depravity, his soul was that of a hero. He shall earn the recognition of the heroes of old, gaining their powers and weapons. Slightly OP OC.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The King of Warriors (Prologue)

_He is the greatest hero of Northern Europe._

_He is the wielder of Gram, the demonic sword of both glory and ruin._

_He is the slayer of Fafnir._

_His name is, Sigurd._

...

**Homura's P.O.V**

_[-ortly. Please stay seated for the remainder of the flight.]_

The voice of the flight captain could be heard coming from the intercom, rousing me from my slumber.

_[I repeat. We will be arriving at Reykjavík Airport shortly. Please stay seated for the remainder of the flight. Thank you.]_

Rubbing my eyes, I looked out the airplane window.

Taking in the sight of the green plains and buildings, I muttered softly.

"Asgard..."


	2. Chapter 2

**When I was trying to write Chapter 5, I found out something weird with my chapter 2, so I changed it. It isn't very big, so don't worry.**

* * *

Chapter Two: The King of Warriors (1)

**Homura's P.O.V**

_*Poof!*_

Falling onto my bed, I could feel my body sink into the soft mattress. Feeling the fatigue of the long flight leave my body, I couldn't help but let out a small groan.

"Ahhhh..."

Allowing myself to indulge in the comfort of my hotel room would be bad, so I forced myself to wash up and left the room after changing my clothes.

Walking out of the hotel, I made my way to the street for a meal.

The flight to Iceland was really long, after all. What's more, you can't fight at full strength on an empty stomach.

...

_*Burp!*_

Letting out a satisfied burp while walking out of the restaurant, I patted my slightly bulging stomach and continued to walk the streets of Reykjavík.

It wasn't as if Asgard was going to disappear, so I may as well enjoy myself while I'm here.

_*Bump*_

While walking down the streets, I was bumped into with incredible force. Caught off guard, I stumbled backwards, managing to stop myself from falling down.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm really sorry." A feminine voice apologized.

Turning around, a young woman stood bowing slightly towards me.

The young woman was beautiful, with long, straight silver hair that reached her knees and aqua-colored eyes. She appeared slightly older than me and wore a simple grey business suit.

"I'm fine. You don't have to be sorry." I assured the young woman.

"Thank you. I'm really sorry about this, goodbye." Apologizing once more, the young woman bid me goodbye and hurriedly left.

Seeing the young woman disappear into the sea of people, I couldn't help but raise an eyebrow.

"She's searching for someone?"

Her expression and body gestures, clearly showed that she was in search of someone.

"Hmmm..." Humming softly, I continued my tour around the capital of Iceland.

...

_Born from the King of Frakkland and his spouse, the child was raised by the Dwarf Regin._

_With shards of his father's sword, he reforged the sword of supremacy in the tree._

_Reborn as the demonic sword that was capable of even killing a dragon, the sword returned to the battlefield._

_Thus, began the journey of the Dragonslayer Knight._

...

**Third Person P.O.V**

The next day.

Standing atop the snowy mountaintop, Homura took in a deep breath of the mountain air.

Feeling the freezing air fill his lungs, his mind grew clear.

"Let's do this!" With a feral grin, he shouted with gutso.

_*Whoosh!*_

Erupting from the young man's body, an ice blue aura pillar formed.

Wind billowed around him and the surrounding snow melted from his aura.

Homura's aura intensified, turning an even darker shade of blue.

Not long after, multiple silhouettes appeared in the air, approaching Homura's location.

The silhouettes were soon to be revealed as armor-clad young women. In their hands, the young women held various weapons.

Their identities were clear. Valkyries, the warrior maidens that guide the souls of deceased warriors to Valhalla.

Landing infront of Homura, the foremost Valkyrie spoke.

"Identify yourself! What is your purpose for making a ruckus in the territory of Asgard!?" The foremost Valkyrie demanded.

"When asking for someone's name, you should introduce yourself first. It's just basic manners." Unfazed by the Valkyrie, Homura merely retracted his aura and said.

"My name is Thrud. I am the leader of this team. Now, identify yourself!"

Hearing the Valkyrie's introduction, a wide smile appeared on Homura's face. At the same time, a light blue dagger appeared in his hand.

"I am Homura! Yuugami Homura!"

Just as those words left his mouth, Homura tossed the dagger into the air.

_*Bang!*_

With a swift jab, Homura sent his dagger flying towards Thrud with speed comparable to that of a bullet.

"Guh!"

Hurriedly lifting her shield, Thrud barely managed to block the dagger. However, she was sent flying backwards.

"Attack!" One of the Valkyries shouted, prompting the other Valkyries to charge towards Homura.

With an excited expression, Homura summoned three more daggers and sent them flying towards the Valkyries with a punch.

_*Bang!* *Bang!* *Bang!*_

The sound of explosions resounded throughout the mountaintop, raising multiple clouds of snow.

Taking advantage of their obscured vision, Homura attacked.

Rushing to a lone Valkyrie, Homura's aura-clad leg lashed out and hit the Valkyrie's abdomen.

"Gah!"

In just moments, the entire squad of Valkyries, except for its leader, was defeated.

Surrounding Homura, were the unconscious bodies of the Valkyries.

"Come on! Is there all there is!?" Homura shouted in dissatisfaction.

"Of course not!" A bolt of lightning descended from above, crashing into Homura.

Floating above Homura, was Thrud.

"Good! Show me more!" Leaping out of the smoke, Homura reached Thrud and swung his fist.

Using her spear to parry Homura's fist, Thrud quickly retreated and readied her spear.

Charging headfirst towards Thrud, Homura quickly reached the Valkyrie.

Thrusting out her spear, Thrud found that the young man had disappeared.

Appearing above Thrud, Homura swung his fist at the crown of the Valkyrie's head. Only for a silver-grey magic circle to block his fist.

Using the small window of time, Thrud thrust her spear towards Homura.

Grabbing the incoming spear, Homura pulled Thrud towards him and punched.

Another magic circle appeared, blocking Homura's strike once more.

Releasing her spear, Thrud threw her shield at Homura.

Deflecting the shield with the spear, Homura did not have time to rest before multiple magic circles appeared around him.

From the magic circles, multiple lighting bolts emerged.

Unable to move away in time, Homura enveloped his body in his aura, intent on enduring the lightning.

_*Zap!* *Bzzt!* *Boom!*_

Crashing down on Homura's body, loud explosions shook the mountain.

A large cloud of snow and smoke rose, blocking Homura's body from Thrud's eyes.

Keeping her guard up, Thrud summoned a dozen of magic circles and readied herself to unleash them at a moment's notice.

A smaller magic circle appeared by Thrud's ear as she spoke.

"This is Thrud. I am requesting for backup. The target has been proven to be hostile, and he has taken down my en-! Shit!" Cursing, Thrud summoned more than a dozen magic circles in front of her.

_*Bang!* *Bang!* *Bang!*_

Three ice blue streaks shot towards Thrud, slamming themselves into her defensive magic circles.

With a sound akin to glass shattering, the daggers easily broke through Thrud's defense magic and pierced through her abdomen.

"Guh! Uwegh!" Puking out a copius amount of blood, Thrud collapsed onto her knees.

Before losing consciousness, Thrud managed to catch a glimpse of Homura coming out of the smoke cloud. Shock, that was the only emotion that Thrud had before fainting.

His clothes were shredded, leaving behind only a pair of tattered trousers. However, other than a few scratches and a line of blood coming from the corner of his lips, Homura was mostly unharmed.

"You...monster..."

...

**Homura's P.O.V**

"Damn! She was strong."

I couldn't help but feel delighted. The fight was really enjoyable.

"Valkyries sure are strong." Whilst chuckling, I walked up to check on the Valkyrie leader.

Laying on the bloodstained ground, Thrud had three finger-sized holes decorating her abdomen. From the holes, blood constantly spewed out, dyeing the ground an even darker shade of red.

"Crap, I overdid it again."

Seeing the horrible state Thrud's body was in, I hastily drew up multiple healing runes onto her body.

A light green glow emitted from the runes, covering the Valkyrie's entire body.

Soon, color returned to Thrud's face and the holes were mostly healed.

Arranging the unconscious Valkyries in a straight line, I left after making sure that none of the Valkyries were dead.

...

**Third Person P.O.V**

"That's the end of my report, Lord Odin." Closing the folder in my hands, Rossweisse looked at Lord Odin with a serious expression.

Such blatant provocation towards Asgard was something unprecendented in the current era. This was definitely something that couldn't be taken lightly.

"Hm... You said that there weren't anyone killed?" Odin asked while stroking his beard, his expression was as calm as always.

"...Yes." Though confused by Lord Odin's lack of a reaction, the Valkyrie complied.

"Hm...That rules out the Khaos Brigade, then." Odin whispered in a nearly inaudible volume.

"Well, it's fine! If the assailant appears again, then mobilize Brynhildr's team to meet him. Try to capture him, if possible." Odin ordered.

"Yes!"

"Oh, right. Rossweisse?" Odin called out.

"Yes?"

"I want you to accompany Brynhildr when the boy appears again."

"Eeehhh!?" Rossweisse let out a shocked voice.

"Isn't Brynhildr-senpai and her team more than enough? Why would I need to tag along?" She asked.

"It's nothing. I just want you to help me check something." Odin waved his hand dismissively.

"Then...Alright." Agreeing reluctantly, Rossweisse left the room at Odin's command.

Right after Rossweisse left the room, Odin's expression turned somber.

"That presence...I can't be mistaken."

"Sigurd."


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry that it's so short.**

* * *

Chapter Three: The King of Warriors (2)

_Born as a goddess of war, the daughter of the Allfather and Earth._

_Imprisoned for her defiance, she slept within the hall of flames._

_With the arrival of the Dragon Slayer, she awoken._

_Their love was beautiful, but fleeting._

_Her beloved arrived once more, but his memories were gone._

_Wed to the coward, she accepted her fate._

_However, her love could no longer be restrained._

_With her flames of affection, the hall of flames was recreated._

_The blood of her beloved staining her hands._

_Her name is, Brynhildr._

...

**Rossweisse's P.O.V**

"Hmm..." Seated across me, Lord Odin examined the back of my left hand carefully.

On the back of my left hand, a red heart-shaped tattoo with thorns could be found.

When I woke up this morning, it was already there. I tried to remove it, but the magical energy that was contained within, prevented me from doing so.

"How is it, Lord Odin?" I asked, his expression was really unnerving me.

"...From what I can tell, it's not harmful. It might even be beneficial." He said.

"Beneficial?" I was confused by Lord Odin's words.

"The magical energy in this tattoo is synchronizing with your own magical energy. You can't feel it, but it's there. Once the tattoo and you finish synchronizing, your magical energy capacity will probably skyrocket." He explained.

"You should take a break for today. I'll get back to you later, so go do some sightseeing." Lord Odin disappeared right after saying so.

"Lord Odin!?"

...

**Odin's P.O.V**

"First, Sigurd. Now, Brynhildr." I couldn't help but feel a headache coming.

Brynhildr, the name given to the strongest Valkyrie.

Of course, that was after Brynhildr was born.

_The_ _original Brynhildr._

Brynhildr...the daughter that I had wronged.

Because of my own selfish desires, I imprisoned Brynhildr within mount Hindarfjall.

If I didn't do so, she wouldn't have met Sigurd.

If she hadn't met Sigurd, she wouldn't have gone mad.

For Sigurd's spiritual signature to appear yesterday, and Brynhildr's spiritual signature appearing on Rossweisse today...

What could it mean?

"Brynhildr, my daughter..." I sighed.

...

**Rossweisse's P.O.V**

'Even if he told me that, what am I supposed to do?'

The chatter of the pedestrians filled my ears as I walked down the street, looking for something to do.

_*Grroowl...*_

My stomach suddenly released a low growl.

"Ah!" I let out a yelp as I covered my stomach, my face burning from embarrasment.

'Maybe I should get something to eat. I haven't eaten breakfast after all.' I thought while walking slightly faster.

_*Bump*_

I felt my shoulder collide with someone.

"Oh! I'm really sorr-!" Turning around to apologize, I found myself unable to continue my sentence.

Standing in front of me, was a handsome but familiar face.

Short black hair with bangs that barely covered his eyes. A slender body equipped with lean muscles that screamed power. The young man's burnt orange eyes were completely fixed on me, filling me with a strange feeling.

It was the same young man that I had bumped into yesterday.

The reason for my sudden silence was not his appearance, but rather his aura.

His aura felt familiar.

That freezing yet gentle aura was so endearingly familiar.

A comfortable warmth surged through my body, beginning from my left hand. Blood rushed up cheeks, heating them up further.

_I love him. I love him. I love him. Love. Love. Love. Love._

A stream of foreign thoughts entered my mind, flooding it. My body started to move towards him, as if it had a mind of its own.

_My beloved warrior. My fearless warrior._

_My Sigurd!_

**Homura's P.O.V**

I was frozen in place, my mind stopped. I was like a deer caught in headlights.

That scorching aura of passionate love.

The aura that belong to her. The one whose love was so strong, that it burnt me to ashes.

_Ah..._

_My beloved maiden._

_My beloved wife._

_My beloved Brynhildr!_

"!" I broke out of my reverie with a start.

My shirt clung to my back, soaked in sweat.

'...That was...' Placing my palm onto my throbbing head, I looked at the approaching young woman.

I instantly recognized the young woman. She was the Valkyrie that I had bumped into yesterday, around two hours before I went to pick a fight with the other Valkyries.

She stood in front of me, her affection-filled eyes focused only on me. Her hands were cupped around my face, gently caressing my cheeks with her fingers.

'Something's wrong with her.' Coming to a conclusion, I quickly grabbed her wrist with force.

The moment I squeezed her wrist, the Valkyrie's body slightly jumped and her eyes began to regain their clarity.

"Huh?" The Valkyrie looked around in a daze.

Her eyes wandered from my face to the surroundings, then to my hand that was holding onto her wrist.

"...Kya!" She let out a cute yelp, retreating multiple steps.

"...Hahaha..." I couldn't help but let out a chuckle, amused by her reaction.

"Uuuu..." The Valkyrie pouted at me, her cheeks resembled those of a chipmunks.

"Hahahahaha...!" Her expression made me break out in full-blown laughter.

"Hey!" She shouted.

"Hahaha..I-I'm sorry." Reigning in my laughter, I apologized.

"Humph!" Letting out a huff, the young woman turned to leave.

"Hey! I'm sorry for laughing at you." I rushed up to grab the Valkyrie's arm.

"Look, why don't I buy you a cup of coffee as an apology." I said.

"..." The Valkyrie's eyes scrutinized me.

"...Alright." She nodded after some thought.

"Great! I am Yuugami Homura. You can just call me Homura." I extended my arm for a handshake, a small smile hanging on my lips.

"..Rossweisse." Returning my smile, she took my hand and shook it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: The King of Warriors (3)

Charging through the walls of flames, I entered the famous hall of flames.

I scanned the hall with my eyes, finding a young woman laying silently on the ground.

She was out of this world.

Her lithe body was adorned with a gorgeous mithril armor, which fits tightly around her womanly figure.

She had long mystical white hair that was accompanied by the color of teal, reminiscent of the night sky.

Her facial features were beautiful, capable of taking away a man's sanity.

It was a pity that she was asleep, for her eyes were hidden behind her eyelids.

Shaking away my thoughts, I dismounted Grani and approached the young woman.

I know who she is.

Her name is Brynhildr, a Valkyrie of the Allfather.

Reaching the Valkyrie, I unsheathed Gram and raised it high.

'To fulfill my destiny.'

With that thought in mind, I swung.

...

"-mura. Homura!" I was startled by the sudden shout.

Breaking out of a daze, I looked up to find Rossweisse staring at me in concern.

"Yes?"

"Are you okay? You seemed out of it." Rossweisse asked worriedly.

"Oh... I'm fine. I was just...daydreaming." I answered with a slightly strained smile.

It had been a long time since I had such a vivid dream of Sigurd's past.

"...Alright then." Hearing my words, Rossweisse slightly relaxed.

"Let's talk about you. I've been talking so much about myself, that I don't know anything about you, except your name." She suddenly suggested.

"Oh? What do you want to know about me?" A smile graced my lips.

"Hm... What brings you to Iceland?" Rossweisse asked after some consideration.

"I came here to sightsee. I've heard so many wonderful tales about Iceland's scenery, history, and food." I explained.

I wasn't lying.

At my explanation, the Valkyrie's expression showed a little pride.

"When I was young, I've always had an interest in myth. My favorite mythologies are the Greek, Hindu, Celtic, English, and Norse."

"Come to think of it, your name can be found from Richard Wagner's Der Ring des Nibelungen right? Did they name you after it?" I continued.

Rossweisse's body slightly tensed upon hearing my words.

"Y-Yeah. T-That's right. They are big fans of Norse mythology too." She hurriedly said.

I couldn't help but chuckle softly at Rossweisse's flustered face.

You would think that after so many years of hiding from mortal eyes, she wouldn't be so flustered when someone linked her to her mythology.

Just as I opened my mouth to continue teasing Rossweisse, I could feel my soul throb.

A familiar aura could be felt, a few miles away from my current location. Around the mountain where I had fought the Valkyrie, Thrud and her squad.

'It's time.'

"Sorry about this, but I have to leave." Standing up, I apologized to the flustered Valkyrie.

"Huh? Why is that?" Rossweisse asked in surprise.

"I just remembered that I have something that I must immediately attend to. I am truly sorry about this, Rossweisse." I bowed while explaining.

"Oh... That's alright, you shouldn't take your time if it's urgent." The disappointment was apparent on Rossweisse's face.

Her disappointed expression made my heartache, much to my confusion.

"How about this. Let's meet for another drink tomorrow? At this cafe? Around this time?" I suggested.

"..That's wonderful! I'll be sure to be present!" The Valkyrie's expression brightened visibly as she nodded excitedly.

...

Arriving at the snowy mountain, Homura found a dim blue orb of energy floating around the remains of the battle site.

The orb released a weak pulse of energy every few seconds.

Even though he was still a few meters away, Homura could feel his soul tremble in excitement.

With each step, Homura took towards the orb, the energy pulses and trembling grew stronger. It was as if the orb and Homura were resonating.

When Homura reached the one-meter mark of the orb, it burst into a pillar of blue light.

Shielding his eyes from the glaring light, Homura manifested a large sword in his right hand at the same time.

The sword seemed to be made of a glowing blue ore or crystal. It had no guard, with a short blade at the pommel. This was the Demonic Sword of the Sun, Gram.

Homura's outfit also changed.

He wore a black tunic and trousers, alongside a pair of iron boots and a black gas mask that covered the lower portion of his face. Attached to each of his shoulders, there was a pair of semi-circular spiked wheels. His arms were encased in a pair of massive gauntlets that reached his shoulders. A purple cape hung from his shoulders, swaying lightly in the wind. Four light blue daggers could also be found hanging around his waist.

"Haaahh..." Letting out a breath, Homura tightened his grip around Gram.

The light pillar slowly faded away, revealing a tall man with silver-grey hair.

The man wore a black tunic and trousers that revealed his chest to his abdomen. He wore radiant silver plate armor that covered his limbs and shoulders. A bright white tattoo lined with a light teal color could be seen on his tanned chest.

In his hand, he held a golden greatsword with a blue jewel embedded in its hilt.

"Siegfried... The Dragon-Blooded Knight." Muttering under his breath, Homura took one of his daggers into his hand and pointed Gram at the opposing Servant.

Seeing Homura take a battle stance, Siegfried did the same and raised Balmung. His eyes remained blank, without a single ripple.

This wasn't the real Siegfried, but rather a copy of him. One that held all his battle experiences and memories, but not a single bit of his personality. It was just a fragment of the original Siegfried.


	5. Chapter 5

**For easy differentiating, I have changed the name of the DxD Brynhildr to Brunhilde, while keeping FGO Brynhildr's name the same.**

* * *

Chapter Five: The King of Warriors (4)

Leaping backwards, Homura swiftly inscribed multiple runes in the air.

With a wave of magical energy, multiple fireballs flew towards Siegfried, instantly melting all the snow in its path.

Charging through the scorching flames, Siegfried came out without a scratch.

Arriving in front of Homura, Siegfried brought up Balmung and swung towards Homura's head.

Quickly raising Gram to block the greatsword, Homura swung his leg like a whip and sent Siegfried flying into the air.

"Hah!" Taking the chance that Siegfried was still in the air, Homura attacked.

Punching the pommel of Gram, Homura sent the demonic sword straight to Siegfried's chest.

The impact of the blow created a large crater in the mountain, sending debris everywhere.

Landing a few meters away with Gram back in his hand, Homura panted as he looked carefully at the crater he made.

"O sword, let thee be filled." A calm, baritone voice spoke from behind the cloud of snow obstructing Homura's view.

A surge of twilight aura flooded the entire mountaintop, blowing the surrounding snow, revealing the form of Siegfried.

A pillar of twilight pierced the clouds as Siegfried raised his sword high, waves of power pulsing throughout the entire city.

"Balmung!" With a shout, the Dragon-Blooded Knight's sword fell, releasing a wave of twilight.

"Shit!" Cursing, Homura hurriedly raised his sword to block the incoming attack.

Taking the full brunt of the attack, Homura could feel his muscles tearing and his bones creaking.

"RRRRRAAAGHHH!" Letting out a guttural roar, Homura dug his heels into the ground and forced more power into his arms.

*BOOM!*

A massive explosion resounded throughout the mountain, reaching the city outskirts.

Sent flying by the blast, Homura stabbed Gram into the ground and forcefully steadied himself.

"...G-Guwaah!" Tasting iron on his tongue, Homura puked out a large amount of blood and fell to his knees.

It was the effect of Balmung and the power of the Dragon-Blooded Knight, Siegfried.

Although Sigurd's power was also of the dragon-slaying class, the heart of Fafnir lays within him.

Just as Sigurd is strong against Dragons, Sigurd is just as vulnerable to weapons and powers of the dragon-slaying class.

Even if the power of this Siegfried was only half of the original, the dragon-slaying attribute of the cursed holy sword was enough to inflict massive amounts of damage to the Sigurd-possessed Homura.

Looking up, Homura found that Balmung had decimated the majority of his immediate surroundings.

At his front, Siegfried calmly stood in front of him. His face slightly pale, but his fingers were still firmly wrapped around the sword's hilt.

Forcing himself up, Homura returned Gram and his gas mask to its Astral Form.

"It's my turn." With a feral grin, Homura announced as he charged forward.

Seeing that Homura was approaching, Siegfried readied his blade.

However, instead of attacking Siegfried, Homura ran past him.

Confused by Homura's actions, Siegfried was left stunned for a second.

That second was all Homura needed.

Taking advantage of that split second, Homura sent multiple runes toward the ground beneath Siegfried.

Upon making contact with the ground, dozens of vines sprouted from the earth and bound Siegfried's limbs.

With Siegfried momentarily bound in place, Homura skidded to a stop and turned to face the enemy Servant's back.

Swiftly scanning the entirety of Siegfried's back, Homura's eyes immediately went to the leaf-shaped mark present on the Heroic Spirit's spine.

The skin within the borders of the mark on Siegfried's back was a shade lighter than the rest of his body, proving that Fafnir's blood had not baptised it.

'Found it!'

Stabilising himself, Homura unleashed every bit of magical energy in his reserves.

Blue lightning swelled from beneath Homura as he summoned his daggers.

*Bang!* *Bang!* *Bang!* *Bang!*

With four rapid jabs, Homura sent the daggers flying toward the mark.

However, just before the daggers could reach the mark, Siegfried managed to free one of his arms from the vines and deflect them.

"Not enough!" Homura shouted as Gram appeared in front of him, its tip pointed at Siegfried.

"O' Demonic Sword of the Sun, with that blade," Homura began as he shot Gram towards Siegfried.

Freeing his other hand from the hold of the vines, Siegfried hurriedly moved to block Gram with Balmung.

The Sword of the Sun was brought to a standstill, letting out a hum as it tried to pierce through its counterpart.

At this moment, Homura appeared behind Gram.

"bring destruction! Bölverk Gram!" With a roar, Homura slammed his fist against Gram's hilt with all his strength.

*BOOOOOMMM!*

Landing not too far away, Homura panted heavily as his eyes were concentrated on a light blue orb of energy floating in front of him.

The energy orb produced a familiar aura, one that had belonged to Homura's opponent.

The identity of the energy orb is the raw spiritual energy of the defeated Siegfried.

It is the reward for defeating the Dragon-Blooded Knight, Siegfried. Once he absorbs the energy orb, the power of Sigurd would reach closer to completion, and Homura's base power would increase as well.

Reaching out to take in the energy orb, Homura felt a wave of dizziness overcome him as his vision grew blurry.

"This is bad..." Homura muttered before he lost consciousness.

Luckily for him, Homura's finger managed to touch the energy orb as he collapsed onto the ground, absorbing Siegfried's spiritual energy.

A few minutes later.

"What is this..." Brunhilde and the Valkyrie Squad she led, accompanied by Rossweisse couldn't help but let out a gasp upon laying their eyes on the scene of destruction.

A giant hole was gouged into the mountainside, while cracks and small craters covered the ground.

"There's someone over there!" A Valkyrie pointed to Homura, his armour already dissipated due to the lack of mana.

"Retrieve him. He may know what happened." Brynhildr ordered.

"Roger that." Receiving the order, the Valkyries descended toward Homura with Rossweisse at the forefront.

Upon reaching Homura's prone body and flipping him over, Rossweisse involuntarily let out a shout.

"Homura!?"

"Hm? Do you know him, Rossweisse?" Brunhilde asked, hearing Rossweisse calling Homura's name.

"Y-Yeah, I met him in the city earlier. We had a cup of coffee together." Rossweisse explained.

Quickly, the heads of all the Valkyries present turned to Rossweisse's direction. Their eyes held no small amount of shock and surprise, perhaps a little jealousy as well.

"Hmmm..." Raising an eyebrow in surprise, Brunhilde merely let out a thoughtful hum.

"When we were together, I didn't sense any magical energy or spiritual energy. Not even a little." Rossweisse said as her hand moved towards Homura's face.

*Thrum*

The moment Rossweisse's hand came into contact with Homura, a low thrum rung as a wave of scorching heat spread from her left hand.

"Argh!" Letting out a pained shout, Rossweisse grasped her left hand in pain.

"Rossweisse!? What's happening!?" Brunhilde shouted in alarm as she signalled the other Valkyries to be on guard.

"I-I don't know! Ahhh!" A burst of blue fire coming from Rossweisse's left hand interrupted Rossweisse's words.

The blue fire burned with incredible power, sending out scorching waves of heat and energy that evaporated any pools of water remaining around the Valkyries.

Suddenly, it disappeared without a trace. Even Rossweisse, whose left hand was covered by the flame didn't have a single injury.

"..." Without a word, Rossweisse collapsed onto the snow-covered ground after the blue fire disappeared.

"..." Shocked by the abrupt development, Brunhilde was momentarily shocked still.

"...Have you secured the man?" Brunhilde asked her subordinates.

"...Y-Yes!" Breaking out of her stupor, one of the Valkyries answered.

"Then let's leave. Now." Picking up Rossweisse, Brunhilde ordered as she began flying back to Asgard.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: The King of Warriors (5)

_"Why did you save me?" I was confused._

_"You should be aware of what awaits us both if you were to meet me. So why?" I asked, waiting for an answer._

_"This is my fate. Love and emotions are unnecessary to me. To save you, but not love you." His voice was calm, not a single ripple in his answer._

_My eyes widened in surprise, but only for a second._

_"That...is good."_

_I was glad, but for some reason, I felt a pang in my heart._

_..._

_Her voice was like a pleasant chime._

_Her eyes were more beautiful than any jewel I had seen._

_I wished not to fall in love with her, but I couldn't help but be enamoured by her._

_"That was my intention, but" I continued._

_She looked at me with confusion._

_"I have fallen in love with you." Kneeling on one knee, I smiled at her as I declared my attraction for her._

...

Homura's P.O.V

Waking up with a start, I could feel my body drenched in sweat. The bed that I sat on was just as wet.

"Hah...Hah. Gh!" Panting heavily, I felt a sharp pain assault my mind.

Placing my hand over my forehead, I tried to ease the pain through massaging my temples.

'That was too vivid, even if Sigurd's power is nearing completion.' While thinking so, I scanned my surroundings and examined my body.

I was currently in a jail cell furnished with only the bare necessities, while my body was wrapped in bandages.

"You're awake." An elderly voice called out to me.

Turning to the voice, I found a robed elderly man standing behind the bars of my jail cell.

The man had long grey hair and a matching beard. Over his left eye, a chainless gold monocle was present.

Although this was the first time I had met this old man, I instinctively knew who it was. His aura was familiar yet different. It belonged to the Allfather, the Chief God of the Norse.

"Odin."

"Hoh? You know my identity?" Odin raised an eyebrow.

"..." Even if this was a different Odin, the aura of the Odin from Sigurd's world and my world was nearly identical.

"Well, considering that you are his son, I wouldn't be surprised if he told you about me." Odin continued.

"...If he told you about me, that means you two must have a _very close _relationship." I replied sarcastically.

"Seems like he wasn't kidding about your distaste of him." Odin chuckled.

"So, what do you want?" I wasn't in the mood to be polite, especially after being identified.

Instead of replying, Odin opened the door to my jail cell and motioned for me to follow him with a smile.

"Tch." Clicking my tongue, I had no choice but to follow Odin's instructions.

After a minute or two of silence, Odin spoke up.

"...I heard from Brunhilde that you met Rossweisse and went on a date with her."

"Huh? Yeah, I did. We were supposed to meet up for another cup of coffee." I answered.

An expression of surprised appeared Odin's face upon hearing my words, only to replaced by a grin.

"Oh? Are you going to be dating that girl?" Odin asked, his grin threatening to split his face.

"...Who knows." I answered after some hesitation.

"I only know that something is pulling me to her."

"..." Odin remained silent.

"So? What do you want from me? Is it about Sigurd?" Homura asked, summoning Gram in his hand.

"That's..." Odin's eyes widened in shock at the sight of Gram.

Odin's reaction didn't bring me much surprise.

After all, the Gram I held in my hand is different from the Gram of this world.

"This is Gram. It looks nothing like the one you know, does it?" A smile appeared on my lips, enjoying Odin's shocked expression.

"A second Gram!? That's impossible!" Odin shouted involuntarily.

"Who is to say what is impossible and what is possible?" I questioned, dismissing Gram.

"...To say such a thing, especially with that smile. I guess you really are his son." Odin sighed.

Those words immediately wiped away my smile.

Just as I wanted to snap back at him, Odin stopped in front of a room.

Standing by Odin's side, I felt a familiar spiritual signature coming from behind the wooden door.

At the same time, my heart and Sigurd's Spirit Core that laid within me started to quiver with excitement.

Placing my palm over my pounding heart, I forced it to calm down.

'It's resonating?' I furrowed my brows at the sudden development.

*Knock* *Knock*

Knocking gently on the door, Odin called out.

"It's me, Gondul."

"Come in." The aged voice of a woman invited them in.

Opening the door, Odin entered with me following close behind.

Entering the room, the smell of herbal medicine entered my nostrils.

Looking around, I found that Odin had brought me into an infirmary.

"Homura, get over here." Odin called out to me.

Turning to Odin, my eyes instinctively went to the bed that he was standing beside.

More specifically, the person laying on the bed.

It was Rossweisse.

Her complexion was pale as beads of sweat dripped from her forehead, while discomfort was present on her face. Her lips moved every so often, but no sound came out.

Sigurd. That was all I could make out from reading her lips.

My body moved without thinking. I hurriedly rushed to Rossweisse's side and examined her.

As I ran my eyes all over her body, I caught sight of a red mark on the back of her left hand.

Focusing on the mark, I reached out to touch it.

However, the moment my finger came into contact with the mark, Sigurd's Spirit Core began pulsating with incredible intensity.

Brynhildr.

Ah, my beloved wife.

I have finally reunited with you once more.

Those words filled my mind as Sigurd's Spirit Core released an incredible surge of power, engulfing me.

...

Third Person's P.O.V

An ice blue light burst out from Homura's body, flooding the entire room.

The light only lasted for a second, before fading away.

Faced with the sudden burst of brilliant light, Odin and Gondul were momentarily blinded.

Upon regaining their sight, they quickly looked towards Homura and Rossweisse to check on their condition. Only to be shocked stiff.

An aura of divinity similar to Odin's exuded from Homura's body as a dim blue light shrouded him.

The divinity that Homura exuded was strong, but it hadn't reached the level of a God or Demigod.

Nonetheless, it wasn't the strength of the divinity that shocked Odin, but the sense of intimacy that came from it.

"Sigurd!" Odin unconsciously shouted the name of the greatest Nordic hero.

Reacting to the name of the dragonslayer, Homura turned around and faced the Allfather.

Turning around, Odin found that Homura's eyes were no longer the same.

They were no longer the colour of fire, but rather the colour of ice.

'That's not Homura!' Odin thought as he prepared himself.

"I greet the Allfather." 'Homura' greeted.

"This Sigurd is honoured with your presence." Without a single change in his voice, 'Homura' bowed.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: The King of Warriors (6)

Silence reigned throughout the entire infirmary.

Sigurd, who had currently possessed Homura, remained in his bowing position, while Odin and Gondul could only stare at him in shock.

There was no mistaking the aura currently emitted by Homura. It belonged to the greatest hero of the Norse, the Dragon Slayer, Sigurd.

"Are you truly Sigurd?"

Breaking out of his stupor, Odin asked.

Hearing the Allfather's question, Sigurd straightened his back and answered.

"Indeed. Though I believe that I am different from the Sigurd you are familiar with."

"What..do you mean?"

Walking to Odin's side, Gondul questioned.

"I am a different version of Sigurd. One that hails from a different world, but has accomplished the same feats."

Sigurd calmly answered, his eyes showed no deceit.

"Explain yourself. From the beginning to the end."

Regaining his calm, Odin spoke, as an oppressive aura flooded the entire room, pushing back Sigurd's own. This was the power of the God that became the King of the Aesir, the Allfather, Odin.

Releasing his aura as a show of power, Odin's expression showed that he would not accept 'no' as an answer.

"That was my intention."

Nodding, Sigurd took a seat on the chair at Rossweisse's bedside.

"Please take a seat. Even if I were to summarise it, it would still take a while."

Sigurd said while pointing to the chairs nearby. Taking a seat and pulling their chairs closer to Sigurd, the two elders perked their ears.

Seeing that the two elders were ready, Sigurd began.

"Around fifteen years ago, I felt something call out to me. A power that all Heroic Spirits are familiar with. The Holy Grail."

"The relic of the Biblical God!?"

The eyes of Odin and Gondul widened.

"I'm afraid not."

Shaking his head, Sigurd rejected Odin's guess and explained.

"Unlike the cup that received the blood of Christ, the Holy Grail I am talking about is an omnipotent wish-granting device. One that is made up of an absurd amount of magical energy."

"What use do you have for such a thing? I doubt that you are the type to wish for mundane stuff like riches or fame. Especially when you accomplished both in life."

Odin raised an eyebrow.

"...For an impossible reunion. That is my wish."

As he answered, Sigurd's eyes trailed to Rossweisse. Though the one he saw was not Rossweisse.

"..."

Understanding the meaning of Sigurd's words, Odin could only remain silent.

"The Holy Grail was the prize after a battle royale called the Holy Grail War."

"Elaborate on this Holy Grail War."

Odin requested.

"The Holy Grail War is like I've just said, a battle royale. It involves seven magi known as Masters, and seven Servants."

"Servants are Heroic Spirits, heroes who have accomplished feats thought to be impossible. Servants are split into seven classes, Saber, Archer, Lancer, Rider, Caster, Assassin and Berserker. I am of the Saber class."

Sigurd explained.

"A battle is then conducted between the seven Masters and Servants. The winner is decided when only one Servant is remaining."

"I suppose you understand where I am going with this?"

Sigurd asked, prompting the two elders to nod.

"When I responded to the call, I found myself in this boy's body."

Sigurd pointed at himself, more specifically, Homura's body.

"It was different from the usual summoning, where a vessel made of magical energy would be created for me to possess and use for the duration of the Holy Grail War."

"Instead, I was summoned into this boy's body."

"I was perplexed, but I soon realized the reason behind my strange summoning."

"This boy was to be the vessel for my power, but not me. He was to inherit my skills and wield them. While I would merely observe from within him."

"There was no prize to be gained. No wish to be granted. I was summoned for the sole purpose of giving my power to this boy."

"I was angered. Insulted. The skills and power that I so carefully cultivated throughout my entire life, to be given to a boy that I knew nothing of."

Sigurd's voice grew in intensity as he spoke.

"However, as the years went by, and I understood the boy more. His history, his family, his nature and his goals. The more I learned about him, the more I wished to grant him a chance to inherit my powers."

The previous intensity disappeared like smoke, as Sigurd's eyes softened.

"I sent a message through the grail for him to come here, to this world's Asgard. To become stronger by defeating my strongest foe in life, and those he meets on his journey. Such as the Valkyries he defeated before coming here."

"Until the day comes, where he is strong enough to inherit every bit of my power."

Odin and Gondul remained silent even after Sigurd finished. Their expressions showing that they were still trying to digest everything.

While they were sorting through the newly acquired information, a look of realization appeared on Gondul's face.

"Sigurd, when you meant your strongest foe."

Nervousness filled Gondul's expression as she swallowed a lump that formed in her throat.

"Did you mean Fafnir?"

Odin's expression drastically changed upon hearing Gondul's question.

Fafnir, one of the dragons of Norse mythology. The great dragon whose greed was known throughout the world, before being slain by Sigurd.

"Yes."

Sigurd's words made Odin and Gondul stand up in shock, causing their chairs to fall over from the sudden push.

"That's impossible! Fafnir is currently with Azazel and is sealed!"

Odin unconsciously raised his voice. He knew Fafnir's power more clearly than anyone else and knew that if Fafnir were to battle Sigurd outside of a barrier, the existence of myth would be revealed to the world.

What's more, if the two of them were to battle at full power, it wouldn't just be a small area being destroyed, but entire cities.

"...It's possible."

Gondul interjected, her expression grave.

"Just as this Sigurd came from another world."

Gondul pointed at Sigurd before continuing.

"The Fafnir of his world might appear."

"That is correct."

Sigurd confirmed Gondul's guess.

"Although I do not know when or where he will appear. I know that he will appear within the borders of Iceland, and there are only three days left before he is summoned to fight Homura."

"Do you wish to destroy Iceland!? Your battle with Fafnir had caused much destruction during your life, robbing the lives of many! Now you wish to re-enact that scene once more!?"

Odin angrily said, his aura trying to crush Sigurd like a surging wave.

No matter how perverted he may act at times, Odin was the King of the Norse and the protector of Scandinavia. He would definitely not allow the lives of his people to be put in jeopardy for a child that was undergoing an inheritance trial.

"I understand that, but there is no way to stop his summoning. The grail has already begun the summoning. Even if you were to kill Homura, it would not stop."

Sigurd shook his head apologetically.

"Wait, there may be a way."

Gondul suddenly said, earning the confused eyes of the two men in the room.

"Sigurd, when Fafnir is close to being summoned, can Homura sense his location?"

"...Yes, he can. Once his summoning nears completion, Fafnir's mana signature would become clear enough for Homura to sense."

Sigurd nodded.

"Odin, get that defective sealing orb that Azazel gave us."

Hearing Sigurd's answer helped subside some of the gloom on Gondul's expression.

"What are thinking of, Gondul? That orb cannot be used to seal, it can only be used to..."

Odin questioned Gondul's orders, but quickly realized what she wanted to do.

"Alright."

Odin flashed away after saying so, leaving Sigurd confused by the sudden change in events.

"Sigurd!"

Gondul shouted to attract his attention, grabbing his shoulders.

"Yes?"

"You mentioned that you were meant to be a spectator, so how long does this possession last?"

She asked, her expression grave.

"Only a minute is left."

Sigurd answered, his face still showing confusion.

"Alright then, I shall tell your host instead of you."

Releasing her hold of Sigurd, Gondul began pacing around in anxiety. However, when her gaze laid onto the sleeping Rossweisse.

"Sigurd, before you go, I need to ask you something."

Her expression turned darker as Gondul continued.

"Were you the one who place Brynhildr's soul into my granddaughter?"

Feeling the pressure exuding from Gondul, Sigurd realized the identity of Rossweisse. Standing up and placing his hand over his heart, Sigurd declared.

"I swear upon my honour and soul that I had no idea that Brynhildr would fuse with Lady Rossweisse."

"Will there be any side effects of the fusion?"

"I...am not aware of any. I can only say that Lady Rossweisse will undergo a strengthening like Homura did. However, I am unable to ensure that there will be no implications for her health."

Sigurd's answer didn't seem to help ease Gondul's anxiety, making her pace around even more.

"Please be at ease, Lady Gondul. Though I cannot ensure Lady Rossweisse's safety, I can assure you that Homura will safeguard her. I guarantee it."

Hearing Sigurd's words, Gondul approached the dragonslayer and helped him up. Holding onto his shoulders, Gondul spoke in a near-pleading tone.

"Please...she is my only granddaughter, I cannot bear to see her suffer."

"Lady Gondul, please calm yourself. I will do my best in ensuring that Homura gives it his all in protecting her."

Before he could continue his words, Homura's body collapsed onto the ground.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: The King of Warriors (7)

Having woken up, Homura sat at Rossweisse's bedside and was looking after her.

'Protect her, huh?'

Though Sigurd had possessed his body to speak with Odin and Gondul, Homura was still aware of the events that transpired outside of his control.

Taking Rossweisse's hand in his own, Homura couldn't help but sigh.

"Haaaah...I couldn't even protect my mother, and I might be dying soon. Now, you even want me to protect someone I've only known for a day?"

Muttering softly, Homura gazed at the sleeping form of Rossweisse.

'Cute.'

Thinking so, Homura helped Rossweisse sweep back a stray strand of hair.

"Brynhildr dwells within her."

Moving his gaze to the stigmata on the back of her left hand, Homura tenderly stroked it.

"I can't even tell if my feelings for her are Sigurd's or my own."

Placing her hand back on the bed, Homura rested his head in his palms and massaged his temples with his thumb.

While he did so, Homura noticed the pendant hanging around his neck.

"...Though it actually belongs to the old man, my mother gave it to me. It already lost most of its power, but you can treat it as a lucky charm."

After some hesitation, Homura took off his pendant and placed it inside of Rossweisse's palm.

"...Maybe if I win the battle against Fafnir, I will find out if my the emotions I felt for you when I first met you are mine."

Leaving behind those words, Homura exited the room, unaware of the faint blush that appeared on Rossweisse's cheeks.

...

Within the depths of a forest, shouts can be heard, followed by explosions and clouds of dust.

Surrounded by dozens of fallen trees, Homura moved about as he swung his sword skillfully while drawing multiple runes in the air.

"What are you doing?"

Odin who had just arrived asked, looking at the mess that Homura made.

"I'm training. Even if I inherited Sigurd's powers, my skills still pale in comparison to him."

Appearing in front of Odin, Homura explained as he wiped away his sweat.

"So, all I can do right now is to increase my rune drawing speed and familiarizing myself with Gram. I'm still not used to using a western sword."

Waving his sword for Odin to see, Homura walked away to continue his training.

"Other than Sigurd, have you inherited the powers of any other heroes?"

Odin asked, observing Homura's movements.

"Huh?"

Coming to a stop, Homura raised an eyebrow at Odin's question.

"That Holy Grail inside your body, Sigurd said it calls Seven Heroic Spirits to battle for it. If Sigurd was summoned by it, can't other heroes also be summoned into your body?"

Hearing Odin's analysis made Homura's eyes widen.

"...That's right. I have fused with other heroes before, not just Sigurd."

Homura nodded after staring at Odin for a few seconds in surprise.

"Can I ask who they are?"

Odin continued.

"I'm not going to tell you their name, but."

As he said so, Homura lifted his palm and pointed it at Odin. Before Odin could question Homura's actions, a blood-red stake shot past him and pierced through the tree behind him.

"This is one of my their powers."

After showcasing the ability of one of his Heroic Spirits, Homura continued his training. Balls of fire and blades of wind flew everywhere, while he flashed around with bluish flames surrounding him.

Seeing that Homura didn't intend to continue, Odin walked to the stake-pierced tree and found a puddle of blood behind it.

"Blood manipulation?"

Raising an eyebrow, Odin looked at Homura before returning his sight to the blood.

'Seems like a vampire can be considered as a hero as well.'

Thinking to himself, Odin left Homura and returned to Gondul's workshop to continue the development of the orb.,

...

A few days later..

Seated beside the unconscious Rossweisse, Homura took her hand in his own and solemnly prayed.

"Bless me in this battle, oh Valkyrie."

When he finished his prayer, Homura couldn't help but let out a soft chuckle.

"To pray to a Valkyrie, haaaah..."

Looking up at the ceiling, Homura sighed and returned his gaze to Rossweisse.

"Please wake up soon, Rossweisse."

With a soft mutter, Homura placed Rossweisse's hand back on her chest and stood up.

"I'll see you soon."

Kissing Rossweisse's forehead, Homura left the room after saying so.

...

"Huuuu..."

Standing atop the same mountain that he fought the Valkyries on, Homura let out a deep breath as he stared at the ball of energy forming before him.

The ball grew as it absorbed more and more prana from its surroundings, reaching the size of Homura without any sign of stopping.

Tightening his grip over Gram, Homura felt sweat drip down his back, while the sound of his heartbeat seemed to grow louder.

"Becoming nervous at this point, isn't good."

Muttering to himself, Homura let out a nervous chuckle as he watched the prana within the ball grow to the size of a small building.

'Nervousness is a good sign. It means that you care about the battle and that your body will automatically produce sufficient power to match against Fafnir.'

From inside of Homura's mind, the Volsunga King's spoke.

'Do not forget. You may only use your innate abilities and my own. If you use the powers of the previous Heroic Spirits, this trial will be rendered useless, and I will return to the Throne with my powers.'

Sigurd explained the rules of the trial once more, further increasing my nervousness.

"You know, you aren't the great pep talker are you?"

Homura sighed before smiling widely.

"But you aren't wrong. If I can't defeat the past, I can't enter the future, can I?"

'That's correct.'

Sigurd agreed, satisfaction present in his voice.

"Huuuu..."

Letting out a deep breath, Homura looked at the ball of energy that had stopped growing.

_*Badum!* *Badum!* *Badum!*_

The energy ball began to pulse as if it were alive.

Putting his hand into his pocket, Homura took out a small silver orb that dimly glowed.

Holding onto the orb and his sword, Homura looked at the energy ball as it began to swell up rapidly.

_*Crack!*_

A cracking sound resounded throughout the entire mountain, and a hairline crack appeared on the ball of energy, making Homura gulp.

The crack slowly grew larger and larger. Soon, the ball was close to being split into half.

_*Crack!*_

"RRRROOOOAAAARRRR!"

The ball finally split apart, and a giant western dragon with pale golden scales came roaring out from within the ball.

Spreading its wings, the dragon created a tiny tornado that dispersed the surrounding snow and pushed Homura back.

Looking straight at the dragon, Homura was shocked.

Although the appearance of the dragon was different, Homura was clear on the entity's identity.

"Fafnir!"


End file.
